Um dia tranquilo
by Jayne-Myu
Summary: Os dias se passaram, após Goku desaparecer com as esferas do Dragão. A terra estava em paz, mas algo inquietava o coração do Principe dos Sayajins, e este algo tinha nome... Bulma.  Short Fic, Não ha conteudo explicito, mas é 'pesada'. Comentem.


_**Os personagens de Dragon Ball Não pertencem a mim, mas a Akira Toriyama (acho que se escreve assim.)**_

_**É uma Short Fic.**_

_**Acabei hoje sonhando com uma parte dela, e resolvi eterniza-la como fanfic. **_

_**Homenagem a minha mãe. (apesar dela nem gostar de anime, mas enfim XD)**_

_**Ps: Não sei se você vai chorar, mas se estiver muito triste, pelo amor de Deus, não leia. Se ler, fica por sua conta e risco, ok?**_

_**Comentem ao fim. Obrigada.**_

* * *

><p>Bulma estava sentada em seu escritório, cuidando das mais novas criações da Corp. Capsula. Os dias de paz estavam instalados na terra, Goku havia ido embora com as esferas do dragão, e nunca mais foi visto, nem ele, nem sheilong. Gohan e Videl ainda estavam casados, Pan estava em um relacionamento com Torankusu, Goten com Bura, e Chi-chi havia falecido há alguns anos atrás, assim como Kuririn, Mr Satan e Yamcha. Buu agora era casado com a filha da Nº 18, e a Nº 18 estava ainda nova, apesar de que já lhe aparecia a 'velhice' tardia.<p>

Bulma já estava com os cabelos um pouco mais claros, devido a sua idade. Vegita continuava como antigamente. Havia envelhecido um pouco apenas, assim como Bura, Torankusu, Goten e Gohan. Pan já envelhecia mais rapidamente que eles, mas ainda parecia uma jovem de 30 anos.

Bulma havia parado, e olhado para a janela, analisando uma das invenções de um dos seus mais novos colaboradores, Goten. Sorria analisando, pois ele ainda não tinha deixado de ser uma criança, apesar de que agora, já pensava mais como um adulto. Já iria se casar com Bura e a cada dia parecia mais e mais feliz. Claro, Vegita controlava para as mãos bobas não descerem muito a fundo em sua filha. Sim, ainda era super protetor, e ainda odiava o fato de ter sua 'prole' com a 'prole' de Kakaroto, Mas só assim o sangue sayajin não desapareceria por completo.

- Mulher? O que olhas? – disse Vegita, entrando no seu escritório. Bulma já estava tão acostumada que nem susto mais tomava.

- Nada.

Ele caminha até ela e olha pra onde ela olhava, com os papéis na mão.

- Invenção daquele fedelho?

- Que será de sua família? Sim, estava analisando a invenção do Goten sim. – Dizia sorrindo. Vegeta, apesar de ser todo frio, bruto e ignorante, não entendia como aquela terráquea conseguia fazer ele 'baixar' as orelhinhas. – Precisa de algo? – Dizia tranqüila, no tom que ele conhecia..._ "estou ocupada, mas pra você estou sempre vaga."_

- Preciso... – Disse virando o rosto. Era muito raro quando Vegeta perdia a fala na frente de sua esposa. Sabia que ela não tinha muito tempo de vida, e a cada dia, o tempo passava para ela, mas para ele, não. – Que você largue isso e venha comigo.

- Ué, pra onde?

- Não pergunta, Mulher. Apenas... Venha.

Bulma sorriu. Sabia que deveria ser muito urgente para que Vegita, que sempre trabalhava mais que ela, parasse tudo para ir até ela e a tira-la do trabalho. Colocou os arquivos dentro da pasta, e se levantou. Vegita pós um peso de papel em cima dos arquivos, abriu a janela e o vento soprou com tudo para dentro, mas nada saiu do lugar, ele a pegou nos braços e saiu voando janela a fora. Torankusu que entrava na sala, pois seu pai havia pedido, sorriu, vendo-o partir com sua mãe no colo e fechando a janela.

- Torankusu? – Perguntou uma vozinha familiar. Ele se voltou para ela sorrindo.

- Diga, meu amor.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Acabou de sair, com meu pai.

- Não a vi pelo corredor...

Torankusu sorriu e apontou pra janela, Pan entendeu no mesmo instante e sorriu, abraçando seu futuro marido.

- Já disse a ela? Ou melhor, a seu pai? - Disse com um certo _'quê'_ de medo na voz

- Ela sabe, meu pai tem idéia. Só ainda não sabem que marcamos no mesmo dia que Goten e Bura.

- Queria saber se vai dar tudo certo.

Torankusu a abraçou, lhe dando um terno beijo em sua testa.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo. De tempo a eles. Papai... Precisa de uns dias com mamãe. Logo, eles voltam e avisamos a eles.

Pan sorriu, abraçando seu noivo. Gohan e Videl já sabiam, pois Torankusu havia falado com eles. Faltava seus próprios pais.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vegeta chega a um grande campo, com uma lagoa. Havia voado em seu maximo, e chegou em menos de 30 minutos.

Bulma sorria. Tinha sorte de seu cabelo ser curto, então, estava bem, e não desarrumada. Odiava ficar desarrumada. Eles aterrisam neste campo e Bulma se maravilha.

- Queria que parasse de trabalhar alguns dias, poderia? – Disse Vegeta, de cara virada a ela. Bulma sorria, e abraça seu esposo. Poderia todos imaginarem que ele era bruto, ignorante, chato, e tudo de ruim, mas Bulma sabia, o quão romântico seu marido era, quando ele queria ser.

- Mas por que isso, Vegeta?

- Os pirralhos e nosso filhos podem trabalhar em nossos lugares.

- Goten e Pan? Torankusu e Bura? Tem certeza? – Bulma riu. Era difícil Vegeta deixar sua filha muito tempo, e pior ainda, deixar os três trabalhando.

- Torankusu sabe o que fazer. Deixei coisas restritas para eles fazerem.

- Já estava planejando isso?

Vegeta não respondeu, só abraçou sua esposa, com a cara virada.

- Sabia que estamos sozinhos? Aparentemente é tudo deserto?

- Sim, por que Mulher?

- Por que não me olha nos olhos?

Claro, ela sabia o motivo, as vezes o príncipe dos sayajins era orgulhoso de mais, até para si mesmo. Mas era divertido ver-lo quebrar seu orgulho, por simples palavras dela. Sim, ela sabia que ele, era seu príncipe, e naquele exato momento, ela era sua princesa. Ele se vira aos poucos para ela, depois de ter suspirado e a olha.

- Você sabe os seus porquês, e ainda pergunta, Mulher?

Ela ri, se soltando dele, tirando seus sapatos e correndo pelo campo.

- Já que é pra ter uns dias, que tal um banho no lago?

Vegeta deu um meio sorriso, e correu pegando-a no braço. Seria meio impossivel, ela conseguir correr mais que ele, e caindo dentro da água com tudo que tinha direito, de roupa e tudo.

O riso de Bulma, era mais doce que ele podia escutar. Ali, ele tinha certeza, de que ela era sua princesa. Para sempre.

A tarde chegou, como um casal, tomaram banho, fizeram amor no meio do lago, comeram, brindaram sua felicidade, conversaram, se amaram mais algumas vezes, até o dia terminar. Vegeta tinha preparado tudo, em todos os mínimos detalhes, até uma casa ele havia trazido, deixando-a próxima ao lago.

No finalzinho do dia, Vegeta estava sentado de baixo de uma arvore, enquanto sua esposa estava deitada em seu colo, dormindo um sono solto. Ele a olhava, passando delicadamente a mão sobre sua pele, sobre seus cabelos. Um murmúrio dela dormindo e um sorriso da parte dele, acordado. Até em sonhos ela lhe chamava.

-Mulher? – Disse, vendo a noite cair e ficar mais frio. – Sei que está acordada.

- Eu sei que sabe, mas gosto de ficar assim.

- Será melhor entrarmos...

- Por que me trouxe?

- Não gostou?

- Claro que sim, mas, fazia tempo que você não largava tudo, só para ficar comigo... O que houve?

- Desde quando tem que haver algo, para que o príncipe dos sayajins queira ficar a sós com sua mulher? –Novamente a resposta orgulhosa. Bulma riu. Seja o que fosse, ele nunca diria.

- O que mais temos para hoje? – Disse sorrindo, chegando até os lábios dele beijando-o.

- Hoje? Ou para a semana inteira?

- Vegeta! Não podemo... – Ele a cala com um beijo que a derretia. Sim, ele sabia o que a deixava derretida, e o que ela odiava. Conhecia todos seus gostos, todas suas vontades, cada centímetro do ser dela ele conhecia. Ela desistiu de dizer que não podiam ficar tanto tempo longe.

A noite chegou, e eles, depois de muito beber, dormiram. E foi assim durante toda a semana. Vegeta sempre acordava antes dela, sempre lhe preparava um café maravilhoso, e sempre, em todos os segundos, não desgrudava dela, até os minutos finais do dia em que teriam que voltar.

Nada do que ele sonhou, aconteceu. Ela continuava viva, firme, nem parecia que já estava entrando nos 60 anos de idade. Ele pode então entender, sim, ela iria, um dia, e quando este dia chegasse, ele, não saberia o que faria... Os sonhos eram mais fortes, mais pesados, e a cada dia ele estava mais próximo a ela.

Torankusu chegou a ir até onde eles estavam, no ultimo dia da semana. Conversou com ambos ali mesmo, pois só faltava um dia para o casamento de Bura e Goten. Precisava contar a sua mãe e seu pai e não deixar o susto acontecer na ultima hora.

Bulma sorriu muito, feliz, pois sabia que seus filhos estariam se casando no mesmo dia, e que sua felicidade seria completa naquele dia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

O dia chegou, e a hora chegou.

Bulma assitiu o casamento dos seus filhos, feliz. Ao lado de Vegeta, que não largou um segundo sua mão, nem deixou de estar perto dela um segundo sequer. Bulma estava sim achando estranhado o comportamento de seu príncipe orgulhoso, mas algo acontecia e ele não dizia. Torankusu e Bura perceberam também e achavam muito estranho também.

Nada do que ele sonhou aconteceu, durante a semana e o começo da nova semana, no qual seus filhos se casariam com os filhos de Kakaroto.

Sentiu-se idiota por acreditar em sonhos, mas eram tão vivos, que não conseguiu ignora-los por muito tempo.

Ambos abraçaram os noivos, logico, Vegeta dando ameaças e mais ameaças a Goten caso ele fizesse sua filha chorar, já a Pan, ele só avisou, caso ela o fizesse chorar.

A noite decorreu tranquila, e a festa calmamente. Vegeta e Bulma estava conversando com Videl e Gohan, conversaram com muitos da festa, até ambos casais partirem.

- Me sinto completa. - Dizia Bulma, sorrindo, cansada após a festa.

- Pensei que já estava completa, Mulher. - Disse a seu lado.

- Sim, estava, contigo. Mas agora vendo meus filhos casados... - Ela derramou uma lágrima solitária - Sinto como o dever cumprido.

Vegeta entendeu e sorriu. Também sentia-se assim.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Uma semana e nada, Vegeta ficava ainda mais super-protetor com Bulma, e fazia mais surpresa que nunca. Seus filhos foram e voltaram da lua de mel, pois precisava dos quatro na corporação capsula. Eles agora eram adultos.

Naquela noite, uma semana depois da volta dos casais, Bulma e ele fizeram amor mais uma vez, e ela repousando a cabeça no seu peito, que subia e descia, sorriu.

- Medo que eu morra?

Aquilo foi como uma facada em seu peito

- Por que diz isto, Mulher? Está passando mal! – Disse alarmado, e ela pode ver, sim, era aquilo.

- Não, estou muito bem. Mas a semana inteira ficou ao meu lado, me protegendo. Não querendo que eu ficasse sozinha um segundo sequer. Estou mais velha, mas meu coração funciona ainda normalmente. Não vou morrer tão fácil assim, Vegeta.

- Eu lhe proíbo a isso. – Disse como se ele pudesse proibir algo que era natural...

- Por acaso o príncipe dos Sayajins está com medo?

Vegeta não respondeu. Estava raivoso, e ela percebia. Era um assunto que ele odiava, mas, que ele precisava ficar preparado.

- Se eu morrer..

- Mulher... –Disse em tom de aviso, se sentando na cama, de costas a ela. Ela sorria, e o abraçava pelas costas mesmo.

- Sei que não gosta desta conversa, mas, preciso perguntar. – Resignado, ele calou-se e escutou. Odiava com todo seu ser, falar deste assunto. – Se eu morresse, o que faria?

- Iria para longe da terra.

- E nosso filhos?

- Agora estão casados. Não precisam de mim.

- E nossos netos? Nenhum iria lhe conhecer.

- Nenhum deles irá conhecer o Kakaroto também. Então não me incomoda.

- E se morresse comigo?

Vegeta parou e olhou-a nos olhos.

- Como assim?

- Se nos morrêssemos juntos?

- Seria meio difícil, a não ser que eu me explodisse. E não penso em me suicidar. Você mesmo disse que em hipótese nenhuma eu poderia fazer isso e eu prometi, não? Minha honra e meu orgulho vem antes. Você sabe bem disso!

- Não falei em se matar. Longe disso! Não quero que desça! Quero que vá comigo, no seu tempo, onde eu estiver!

- Então?

- Se o destino quiser que você vá comigo?

- Kami-sama não faia uma coisa destas.

- Não queria?

- Acho que preferia ir junto do que ficar. Mas sabes que não iremos ficar no mesmo lugar, mulher. Pra que essa conversa agora?

- Então se pudesse fazer um desejo, seria qual?

Resignado, Vegeta se virou para ela e suspirou.

- Ir contigo, onde for, mulher. Não sei se conseguirei viver sem ti. Apesar do meu orgulho, andei pensando muito sobre isso ultimamente, mesmo que eu não goste. Não saberia viver, sem você. Se morresse, sim, queria ir junto contigo, no segundo em que você fosse... Satisfeita?

Bulma sorriu, beijando-lhe calidamente. Novamente se deitaram, e fizeram amor. Por mais que fosse orgulhoso, carrancudo, bruto, este era seu príncipe, para ela, o romantismo aparecia. E somente para ela.

Alguem naquela noite, sorriu-lhe. Sorriu para o príncipe mais orgulhoso que poderia ter conhecido em seus séculos.

A noite passou e o dia chegou. Já era dia tarde e nada de Vegeta ou Bulma saírem do quarto. Torankusu tinha ido até eles para poder leva-los a reunião. Ao abrir o quarto, os viu deitados, calmamente, como se a noite tivesse sido muito boa.

- Mãe, Pai, perdão vir aqui, mas está na hora da reunião. Precisam se levantar!

Nenhuma resposta. Torankusu abriu a cortina quando sentiu um cheiro de flores forte... e pode perceber, naquele exato instante... O ki de seus pais... Havia se estinguido.

Sem acreditar, ele olhou a ambos, chegou mais perto, e gritava. Não podia, o que tinha acontecido! Pan logo chegou sentindo que o ki de Bulma e Vegeta tinha desaparecido, Seguida de Goten e Bura.

Não estavam mais entre eles. Tinham dormido...

_Para sempre..._


End file.
